leatixfandomcom-20200213-history
Eulius Aram
Eulius Aram to -62 was the first King and founder of the Castinean Kingdom and a member of the Aram Era. Born in Cape Castie in -134, Aram received very formal education. He did receive texts from the local Huidi Temple, such as historical accounts of Duria and Metopotmia. Throughout his earlier years, Aram grew up during the Cape Castie colony was rebuilding from the devasting plague of the -120s. During this period, Aram helped the Elders in filing records, revealing the governmental process to him by age 11. In -115 got into a major altercation in the local townhouse, resulting in a fire and the death of two individuals. Aram tried to escape, but was captured and jailed for several years. During his jail term, he wrote a series of manuscripts that would go on to become his principal philosophy. The manuscripts were circulated when he was released, and they immediately gripped the public opinion. In a matter of weeks, the Council of Elders was terminated by the growing supporters of Aram, and he was proclaimed Leader of Colony. Aram would go on to establish the groundwork for the early Castinean Kingdom such as drafting the Castie Corpus and expanded the Colony into a sprawling planned city. Aram died in -61, just in the midst of the construction, but he helped propel many of the inner working of Castie that would go on for centuries. Early Life Aram was born to two Castiliean settlers who were cobblers. Little is known about Aram's early life, however historians do know that Aram received several manuscripts from Huidi priests detailing a variety of historical instances. According to Aram himself, these manuscripts helped drive his interest in history and government. His increased interest in civics led him to a job as a Elder's clerk where he oversaw a variety of activities. The Colony was recovering from the Great Plague, so part of Aram's job was to tally and record the final death count. He was also responsible for maintaining a budget for the government, and even go as far as propose simple tax policies. Aram left the clerkship in -117 for unknown reasons in order to take over his parents cobbler shop. For the next two years Aram frequented the local Townhouse, a public meeting space where debates and discussion were common. Aram would engage heavily in topical discussions, mostly about government. When the last Elder died in -115, Aram initiated a major debate in regards to the future. This debate led to a brawl in the house, resulting in the destruction of it and two deaths. Aram was captured by the local authority and jailed for four years, making him the first person in Colony to be sentenced for murder. Aram protested, but his pleas were denied. He was sentenced to live in the guard's barracks, locked in a single cell room. During his prison tenure, Aram was granted writing material, where he wrote a lot on the need to overthrow the Elder's position and develop a strong government. He was convinced that the Durians would one day arrive and try to take over the Colony, a threat that Aram wanted to prevent with a strong central power. He also advocated strongly for individual rights and the necessity to maintain freedoms. Most of his works were confiscated by the guard, but some of it survived and in -111 he began to circulate it throughout the Colony. Many colonists did not favor nor trust Aram, given his prison term, but over time his ideas would spread over the populace. In -110, a group of supporters approached Aram, wanting to overthrow the Elders. Aram agreed and over the night, the group violently seized the Elder's from their homes, and put them on trial. Aram oversaw the trial, and sentenced the Elder's to exile. Aram and his supporters quickly spread dominance throughout the Colony, using a variety of tactics including violence. When a small group of opposition tried to vandalize Aram's home, they were found and publicly executed in the main square. In -109, Aram consolidated his power by naming himself the Leader of the Colony. Aram's Reforms Once Aram became the total leader of the colony, he sought out to increase its strength and promote his ideas.